


Because We’re Dating (Aren’t We?)

by catsandspite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dates, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspite/pseuds/catsandspite
Summary: Kuroo and Akaashi talk about what they are and what they’re doing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Because We’re Dating (Aren’t We?)

“I know you’ve got some hang-ups about dating, but-“

“We’re not dating,” Akaashi interrupts. 

“We are,”

“Look, just because we’ve fucked a couple of times-“

“-it was more than a couple.” Akaashi pauses to glare at Kuroo. 

“Regardless, that does not mean we’re dating.”

“Ok,” Kuroo concedes. “Fair point. But we’re definitely not just hooking up occasionally. We hang out a lot, no sex involved. You came to my birthday party. I asked you out tonight  _ as a date.  _ I don’t know, maybe I could have made my intentions clearer I just-“

Akaashi holds his hand up to stop him, looking around as if noticing for the first time that they are seated at a private, quiet booth in the restaurant. A restaurant that Kuroo had taken the time to reserve their table for, for a dinner that Akaashi had bothered to dress nicely for and-

_ Oh. _

“This is a date.” Not a question, a realisation.

“I mean, yeah,” Kuroo’s cheeks flush, his hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck.

“We’re dating?” This time a question because, yeah, Akaashi does have some hang-ups about that, and he hates this ball of unease forming in his gut. 

“Only if you want to.”

And the thing is, Akaashi thinks he might.

“Ok,” he agrees, the unease stuttering out when faced with Kuroo’s brilliant smile; not his typical half-smirk, but a full-blown grin that just radiates happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^ feel free to come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_aldoodles)


End file.
